The New Queen and the Notebook of Chaos
by LiellaJackson
Summary: Liella Valli, a daughter of Athena, gets a gift from the Fates - the notebook of Chaos. She uses it to become the new queen of Olympus. Harem/control story Rated M.


_**(A/N: :Okay so I have had some reviews about this fanfiction. Firstly, no, I will not be adding women because of one fact. THIS IS A MALE HAEREM! The definition of a male harem is the opposite of a regular harem, where it is just one female leading with the more population of male.v I might later on add in and make some of the demigods gods (maybe!) and other things, who knows. I just wanted to state that.)**_

*The Fates P.O.V.*

We, the Fates, controlled birth, life, and death. We watched as the Greek and Roman gods fought a war, with the two camps. We watched Perseus Jackson, the strongest son of Poseidon, get dumped by the daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase. She had cheated on him for a son of Apollo, Mike.

We turned our attention to a new daughter of Athena come to camp. Her name was Liella Valli. She knew of her Greek origins, and she knew of us. She knew of what happened before she went to camp, and this was because of her mother told her. Liella didn't go crazy, pass out, or anything.

She was currently in her cabin, writing. She wrote anything and everything. What surprised us was how she was interested in basically any guy, and at first we wondered if she was actually a daughter of Aphrodite. She took interest in us, too. So, we decided to visit her and give her a gift.

*Liella's P.O.V.*

I was in the Athena cabin, writing. I was writing about Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I glanced over at my other writings about boys. I looked at the writings about the Fates, about the gods, about the titans, about the giants, everything. Athena, my mother, told me about everything I needed to know.

There was a flash of light behind me, and I fell out of my seat when I looked around my shoulder. The Fates themselves were in the cabin.

"Liella Valli, daughter of Athena," the Fates spoke in unision, "We came to give you this." A notebook appeared in my hands, with a pen. The notebook had a black cover and seemed to give off a silver glow. The pen was a black ballpoint pen, which also glowed silver. They easily fit into my pocket.

"What is this?" I asked, curious.

"This notebook and pen can make anything you write in it to become true. You can make your stories come true. Ask for a pile of money, and it will appear. We give you this because you are strong, Liella. We give you this freely, and you can use it freely." The Fates then disappeared, and another god appeared.

"Chaos," I recognized him immediately and bowed.

"Rise, Liella. I've come to tell you this," Chaos said, "The notebook is mine. I gave it to the Fates, who gave it to you. It's more powerful than the Fates themselves. Or any primordial god except me. You can keep it. No harm will come to you, nothing. I am actually curious to see what you'll do with it, so keep it." He smiled and disappeared. I had a perfect idea on what to do first.

I opened the notebook, clicked the pen, and started writing. I wanted power, and I could give that to myself. I could make myself the Queen of the Gods, and that's what I intended to do.

 _'Liella Valli will be proclaimed as the new Queen of the Gods and will be made into a goddess. The Olympian council will listen to her,'_ I wrote. My surroundings changed as I was teleported into Mount Olympus.

"Liella Valli!" Zeus's voice boomed throughout the throne room, "We've decided to make you a goddess. Not only a goddess, the new Queen of the Gods!" I pretended to look shocked.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yes," Hades said, "We have all decided that Zeus and Hera's reign has been going on for too long. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept!" I said. The gods stood up and started chanting in ancient Greek. I glowed a faint silver as I grew taller until I was at least 8' 6".

When the gods stopped chanting, I felt powerful. The Fates appeared before me.

"We give you Liella, goddess of Honor, Justice, Vengeance, Animals, and Elements! Her sacred weapons are the longbow and the shortsword. Her sacred animal is the wolf, her symbol is the scale," the Fates said before disappearing.

"Liella, you are the new Queen of the Gods," Zeus said. All the gods bowed before me, as I walked up to the middle throne which had appeared.

"Let's see here…" I started, "Let's move some thrones around, shall we?"

Zeus's throne was moved to the right of my throne, and Poseidon's was moved to the left. After Poseidon was Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, and Demeter. After Zeus was Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Hepheastus, and Ares.

"You may all leave," I said with a wave of my hand as I teleported to the Poseidon cabin. I startled Percy, and he fell out of his bunk.

"Whoa! Uhh… hi goddess?" he said nervously.

"Hello Percy. I am Liella, the new Queen of the Gods. I am the goddess of Honor, Vengeance, Justice, Animals, and Elements," I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Please wait a second," I said before teleporting behind his cabin. I took out my notebook, clicked the pen, and wrote something new.

 _'Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, loves Liella Valli to the heart. Liella Valli, Queen of the Gods, will have full control over Percy Jackson.'_ I closed the notebook and teleported back into Percy's cabin.

Percy looked at me.

"Liella," he said the lust both in his voice as well as his eyes, "You're beautiful. I fell into Tartarus, fought Gaea, and fought the giants. Seeing you feels like all that was just little feats. You're my everything to me, Liella. I love you with all my heart."

"Percy," I purred, "Show me. I've heard of your loyalty, but can you give me all your heart? Show me your undying love."

"How do you want me to show you?"

"Take me. Feed my hunger for you, and I will feed your hunger for me." He got what I was saying, and stalked towards me. When he reached me, he mashed his lips against mine. He poked my mouth with his tongue, and I let him have entrance. We searched each other's mouths until I broke the kiss. I took his clothes off and he took mine off. Percy pressed me up against a bunk as he entered me. I moaned as my hands roamed his toned chest

We went at it for minutes until I felt him about to cum. I waited until he came, his seed filling me as I hit my own orgasm. I rode it out, and when I stopped, he pulled out of me. He was breathing hard.

"That was amazing," he panted.

"Yes it was, Percy," I said as I watched him re-dress. I got dressed myself and looked at him.

"Percy, come to Mount Olympus with me," I told him, holding out my hand. He took it and we teleported to Mount Olympus. We were in my quarters. It had a king sized bed, with a desk made out of mahogany and several bookshelves made out of mahogany. The bookshelves were filled with books about various things. On the right side there was a hallway leading to an armory. The armory had several sets of armors along with various weapons. The left side had a hallway leading to a bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi tub, which was huge. There was a glass shower which was also huge. Back in the bedroom, there was a walk-in closet which had several dresses, casual shirts, pants, skirts, and shoes.

"You will live here now, with me, Percy. I will make you my Champion, and you will become immortal," I said. Percy had a faint silver glow as he became my Champion.

"What now?" he asked.

"I'm going to write some stuff real quick. You can take a shower or whatever," I said. He nodded and walked off to the bathroom. I went over to my desk and opened my notebook and started writing.

 _'Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, is Liella Valli's slave and is okay with it. Jason Grace, son of Zeus, will be teleported into Liella Valli's quarters on Mount Olympus and is her slave, loves her with all his heart, and Liella Valli has full control over him.'_ I wrote. When I finished, Jason was teleported into my quarters, looking startled.

"Liella, Queen of the Gods," Jason said bowing.

"Hello Jason," I said, smiling.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to make you my Champion," I replied. He glowed a faint silver then stopped.

"Liella, I love you," the son of Zeus told me. Percy apparently had finished his shower, and had walked out into the bedroom.

"Jason?!" he asked. Jason turned and his eyes widened.

"Percy?" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time. While they were talking, I went back to writing.

 _'Liella Valli, Queen of the Gods, will also have the domains of Pleasure, Sex, Submission, and Dominiation.'_ I felt the new domains and my new powers.

"Quiet," I said, using my power of dominance over the two demigods. They quieted and looked at me.

"Listen. You are I _mine._ You listen to me and me only. I am your Queen. You will address me as so and if not, you will be punished," I said, glaring at them. They nodded quickly.

"Yes, my Queen," they said in unison.

"Good. Now, are you tired?" I asked.

"Yes," Percy said.

"I could sleep," Jason admitted.

"Then we will sleep," I said once. I climbed into the bed, and they climbed on either side of me. I snapped my fingers, and all of our clothes disappeared. I laid my head on Percy's chest, and Jason put his head on my breasts. We all fell asleep quickly into a dreamless night.


End file.
